Wackiness At Home
by VengefulMoon
Summary: Life is sometimes embarrassing. [Rated T for innuendos in the first chapter] Pairings: KxL and AxC in the entire story, SxS in chapters 2 and 3 [I've decided to put up two more chapters to the madness. It's going to take me a while to get ideas...]
1. Perverted Husbands

**Testament: Hey, guys.**

**Kira: Well, well, if it isn't Ser-I mean Testament.**

**Testament: You guys can also call me Vengeful Moon or simply put, VM.**

**Lacus: 'Kay. So, what do you have for us today?**

**VM: Some romance.**

**Kira: (starts to blush)**

**Cagalli: Aw, little Kira's blushing!**

**Kira: Am not!**

**VM: And some humor.**

**Athrun: Laughs galore?**

**VM: Yup.**

**Cagalli: (is thinking of ways to torture Athrun)**

**VM: I don't own anything. Now on with the show!**

**Athrun: Song fiction?**

VM: Nope.

**Athrun: Aw, man…

* * *

**

(A/N: Some innuendos in here.)

Kira walked into the living room, looking around for some reason.

"Where could she be?" He asked himself. Then he went upstairs and saw that the door to the bathroom was open. When he looked inside…

…He saw a naked Lacus and began to blush.

The pink haired princess squeaked in embarrassment and covered herself in a towel, kicking Kira out of the bathroom as she did so.

"Kira, you're not supposed to peek while I'm in the bathroom." She told him.

Kira got up and bowed in apology, kissing Lacus abruptly then walking off to have breakfast.

She couldn't do anything but blush wildly.

At the Athha Mansion

Athrun was secretly looking at his wife, Cagalli, who is taking a shower at the moment.

She was humming a happy tune.

But he was humming a sly one.

CRACK!

He looked down and saw the branch was about to fall off. It couldn't bear his weight.

CRACK! CRASH!

He fell to the ground with a thud loud enough for Lacus and Kira to hear. Cagalli couldn't, though; she was too busy with her shower time.

"Who the hell did that?" He asked himself.

…Uh-oh, there's trouble afoot.

* * *

**VM: This one will be a three-shot.**

**Kira: Continuing this later, eh?**

**VM: Cliff-hanged!**

**Athrun: Oh, my aching back…**

**Cagalli: (stifles a giggle)**

**VM: See you all later! R&R, guys!**


	2. Angelo's Trap

**VM: Chapter two is now up.**

**Kira: VM doesn't own us.**

**VM: Thank you, Kira. Now on with the show!

* * *

**

(A/N: Have life insurance ready, your lungs might blow open from seeing Yzak get caught in a cliché)

Yzak walked out and saw Athrun, then looked up only to see an anvil land on his head. (VM: Cliché!)

"Owww…what the heck is this doing here?" He asked himself.

…And nobody realizes that I did it.

I, Vengeful Moon, who is also known as Testament, was the one who dropped the anvil on Yzak's skull. And all I did was chuckle at his stupidity.

Athrun just walked back into the mansion. Then he slipped and saw a very seductive Cagalli. She had nothing but her towel on.

"Are you up for a little fun?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" He replied, kissing her passionately for three seconds then heading to the kitchen to eat.

She could only blush at the thought of the two of them "having fun" later in the day as she followed her husband.

* * *

Stellar Loussier and Shinn Asuka, who are married at this time, decided on taking a stroll at the park.

…But what they didn't know was that Angelo had set up a cliché prank there.

"Stellar wants to see a bird's nest!" She squealed.

"Okay." He said, taking Stellar up a tree and showing her the nest of a hummingbird.

"Stellar likes it." She told Shinn.

"Good to know, sweetie." He replied, kissing her passionately for a second and touching her arm. He then whispered into her ear:

"Tag, you're it."

She could only giggle as she and Shinn jumped down the tree and chased each other around.

…Then the trap was sprung as the both of them fell in a pile of mud. Only one man could have done this.

"Angelo." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**VM: Uh-oh, someone's in trouble!**

**Stellar: Stellar will kill Angelo!**

**Angelo: (gulps and tries to run)**

**Shinn: (grabs Angelo by the collar) Oh no, you don't! (Beats him up with Stellar's help in a fight cloud of doom)**

**VM: R&R, people! See you later!**


	3. Vengeful Moon and Athrun get yelled at

**VM: Last chapter is now up.**

**Cagalli: Vengeful Moon doesn't own us.**

**VM: Tanks, Cagalli. Now on with da show!**

**Athrun: You sound a little odd.**

**VM: Oh...stoopid cold's doing it.

* * *

**

Shinn got out of the mud puddle, pulling Stellar out with him as he did so. His eyes were flaming red with anger.

Her eyes had the fire of an evil scheme in them.

"What are you two thinking about?" Angelo asked.

They didn't say anything as they pummeled the one who pulled that dumb prank on them.

* * *

At the Athha Mansion

Athrun was chasing me around. I had thrown some dynamite into the kitchen. And it blew the place up.

"Testament, get back here so I can beat you up!" He screamed.

I just stuck my tongue out at him, but it made him go faster and eventually, we got caught in a fight cloud of doom.

Cagalli just giggled.

And while we were having our arguments, Kira and Lacus picked a horrible time to pass by, as the head representative of ORB was still wearing nothing but a towel.

"Um…Cagalli, get dressed…" Kira said, clearing his throat.

The said girl blushed in embarrassment, running up the stairs and to her room.

Lacus had pulled the both of us out of the cloud. She had begun yelling at us as well.

"Kira, I hate you for passing by at this time." And with that, I magically made an anvil appear above his head. Watching as it fell onto him with great force, I jumped out a window and disappeared.

"Well, that was strange."

* * *

**VM: Yahoo! This story is done!**

**Everyone: Awesome!**

**VM: R&R, all! See you later!**


	4. Castor Oil, Oh, Great

**VM: Guess what, guys? Wackiness At Home is back in business for two more chapters!**

**Everyone: Yahoo!**

**Title of chapter: Castor Oil, Oh, Great**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's short.**

* * *

I was casually walking by carrying a huge duffel bag full of strange stuff. 

Kira walked up to me and asked me a (in my eyes) stupid question, which was: "What in the name of Athrun Zala's polka-dotted boxers is in your bag?"

I sighed. "What are you, a pack mule? It's my bag of disgusting things."

A cockroach fell out of the bag and went off to scare some girls. To be specific I'm talking about Cagalli and Lacus.

They screeched and tried to squish the thing with…a frying pan and a stick of food.

Then Shinn walked up to me and punched me in the face for no reason.

And then a whole lot of crap happened.

More specifically getting beaten up by the world for some reason, which was pretty confusing to me.

And I accidentally dropped a bunch more roaches.

After all that was done I grabbed a bottle of castor oil and a spoon.

"NOT THAT! WE HATE CASTOR OIL!" They all yelled. I didn't listen, and went on to pour the disgusting liquid into their mouths. They gagged and vomited all over my shirt, which got me even more ticked.

"I hate you all right now." And with that I poured even more castor oil down their throats. They vomited in my pants. That ticked me off threefold, so I poured as much castor oil as I could find. They vomited on the tables this time, though…

Well, that really has to suck.

* * *

**VM: Eugh, I don't want to taste that stuff…**

**Everyone: (chases Vengeful Moon with bottles of cooking oil)**

**VM: HELP!**


End file.
